Un Ángel Entre Vampiros
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Kaya Satozuki vive una vida diferente al ser criada y convertida en la hija de una poderosa vampira, como reaccionará al saber que su jefe es un vampiro muy diferente a los que ella conoce.


**Acá otra vez vengo con esta historia de Midnight Secretary inspirada en vampire Daries y Supernatural.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Midnight Secretary pertenecen a Omi Tomu , pero tendra algunos originales que habre creado de mi imaginación o ispiración de algunos libros (por si los nombres o personalidades tiene parecido con otro autor)**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos-

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

Era un dia tranquilo y soleado en la ciudad de Tokio Japón, en cierta parte de la ciudad, en una casa color melón poco ostentosa pero agradable a la vista, se respiraba una sonora paz desde la estancia de la hasta en el jardín del patio trasero donde una mujer de ojos negros cabello rubio y piel pálida conversaba alegremente con una dama de cabellos negros y finos rasgos Asíaticos.

Casi toda la casa estaba sumergida en aquella paz que se respiraba,menos en una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa estaba una pequeña niña de no mas de cuatro años observando lo que se presenciaba en la ventana, por la expresión de su rostro no hacia falta saber que estaba aburrida.

Kaya Satozuki la pequeña castaña de ojos color miel no estaba del todo feliz no le gustaba que vinieran visitas a su casa porque no venian a verla a ella, venian a ver y saber de su madre ya que esas visitas no eran mas que las chismosas amigas o brujas que venian con el último chisme de la semana.

No pdia seguir soportando esto "_Habra alguien en el mundo que me quiera" _pensaba la niña, hasta que decidio salir a caminar un rato, era pequeña su madre la desatendia casi por completo preocupada por el que diran por todo y todos menos por ella. bajo desde su cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa no tenia que pedir permiso a su madre ya que ella ni siquiera se preocupaba por saber en donde se encontraría.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras lejos de su casa hasta llegar a un parque cercano, que tenia mucho de especial para ella porque era ahi donde su padre reflexionaba, y la llevaba a jugar sabiendo esto no podia dejar que varias ideas rondaran por su cabeza _"Porque mi padre se ha ido cuando mas lo nesesitaba" "Porque la vida me lo arrebato" _no pensaba en que seria de su vida hasta ahora viendo que lo que mas añoraba no se haria realidad.

Siguiendo a la niña, en un auto lujoso se encontraban varias personas que observaban a la pequeña como si fuese su presa, pero mas la mujer que iba en el asiento del copiloto. El auto se detuvo en un parque cercano suponiendo que ahi estaría su victima, una persona bajo del coche.

Era una mujer alta, delgada con pelo color negro suelto que le llegaba a la altura de sus caderas adornado por una diadema dorada con esmeraldas y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro en donde uno practicamente no podria encontrar luz, tenia un hermoso vestido rojo carmesí ceñido al cuerpo, que combinaba con sus finas zapatillas del mismo color, en su cuello lucia un collar de pequeñas perlas y en el centro un hermoso diamante que casi brillaba a la luz del sol, y con paso lento firme y suave se acerco a la niña.

Estando a unos centimetros dentras de ella y hablo en tono dulce

-Porque tan triste mi pequeña- la niña impactada no solo por el tono de voz de la mujer sino por el calido abrazo que le habia dado estaba mas que sorprendida.

_"Si hubiera una forma de mitigar mi dolor desearia poder encontrarla" _la niña se quedo sumergida en ese pensamiento mientras la mujer no dejaba de abrazarla.

-No te preocupes , prometo que no te dolera- dijo la mujer que de su boca saco dos colmillos y los introdujo en su cuello bebio un poco de la sangre de la pequeña hasta que su sed quedo saciada, sus signos vitales volvian a la normalidad ahora la pequeña yacia dormida en el regazo de la mujer.

Quien con sumo cuidado de no despertarla se dirigio al coche donde aquellos hombres la estarían esperando

-Quiero saber quienes le han causado tanto dolor a mi pequeña y porque- ordeno la mujer en tono frio pero bajo para que la niña no se despertase.

Uno de los hombres que se encontraban con ella con la piel palida el cabello rubio y los ojos color plata hablo.

-La pequeña vivía en la casa que esta a unas cuadras de aqui, observamos que salio sola debido a que la madre la desatiende ocupandose de otras cosas. Recientemente descubrimos que el padre de la niña fallecio unos seis meses antes-

Bueno no estaria mal que les hicieramos una visita- dijo la mujer en tono malicioso

No Tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa descrita por el informante, Rhijalia era una vampira sumamente poderosa de hecho la reina de un gran clan de vampiros que sobrepasaba todas las generaciones no les hacian daño todas esas cosas que los humanos consideraban proteccion contra ellos ni los simbolos religiosos, ni el ajo, ni los espejos e incluso las dagas, estacas, o armas, no les hacian daño y el agua les encantaba.

La vampiresa se acerco a la puerta de la casa no sin antes dejar a su hija con unos cuantos vampiros a su cargo para asi completar su misiòn y llevar a unos dos o tres a la visita.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrio con sumo cuidado de ser lo mas sigilosos para que las humanas no oyeran, Rhijalia ignoraba la decoración de la casa mientras que los vampiros hacian lo mismo, hasta que al llegar al jardin trasero escucho las risas de las dos mujeres y se lleno de tanta ira contra ellas por abandonar a su pequeña hija pero mas hacia la madre que le causo tanto sufrimiento y abrio ruidosamente la puerta desquitando su ira en ella.

Acto seguido las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas charlando animadamente estaban de pie sorprenddas y furiosas con quien había interrumpido el escándalo de la semana.

-Se puede saber Quíen es usted y con que derecho entra a mi casa sin ser invitada- pregunto la castaña

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que has hecho sufrir a mi hija y lo pagaràs caro-contesto la reina friamente.

La mujer asíatica intento escapar pero los vampiros la atraparon y lograron inmovilizarla antes de que siquiera intentara huir.

-Alan, Nícolas encarguense de ella- ordeno atacar a la asíatica

-Pero yo me encargare de ti personalmente- volvia a decir Rhiajlia acercandose amenazadoramente a la mujer para acto seguido con sus colmillos inyectar veneno en su cuello y matarla.

La pequeña venganza de los vampiros habia terminado las cicatrices habian sido cerradas y no quedaba nada para que la policia sospechase de nada. Al terminar el asunto los cuerpos de las dos mujeres yacian en el suelo de la hierba fresca y aquellos seres ya se habían retirado.

Ahora estaban entrando a una gran mansión muy bien decorada por dentro y fuera, la reina cargaba a su pequeña hija recorriendo los largos pasillos hasta la nueva habitación previamente preparada para su llegada con todo lo que una niña de su edad podria desear las paredes con un hermoso color lila, rodeada de varios juguetes y peluches asi como una mecedora que se encontraba junto a la ventana que daba vista a un precioso Jardin con flores de todo tipo y una gran piscina.

Deposito a la pequeña en la cama y Rhiajlia se acosto al lado de ella mirandola maternal y cariñosamente, admirando los grandes y cambios significativos como la mejoría de su belleza ya que el color del cabello de la pequeña habia cambiado tanto que le recordaba a la arena cuando el sol se refleja en ella pero aun asi seguía conservando algo de color castaño.

Rihajlia noto como su pequeña niña despertaba y abría lentamente los ojos.

-Mamá- susurro la pequeña

-Tranquila hija mia, ya estas asalvo y no me movere de tu lado- le dijo Rhijalia tranquilamente a su hija al decir esto los ojos de la pequeña vampira se tornaron de un hermoso color violeta mientras miraba a su madre esa mujer que le había salvado lavida y tenia el derecho de serlo.

Sintiéndose amada y protegida desde la muerte de su padre bebio un poco de la sangre de su madre hasta sentirse saciada procurando no dejarla debil se quedo profundamente dormida Rhijalia estaba tumbada a su lado y abrazaba protectoramente a su hija observandóla descansar.

* * *

**Que les parecio el primer capítulo, si notan fallas en la escritura por favor avísenme.**


End file.
